The Promise
by velvet orchird
Summary: Karen and Will,in a search for true love and a promise that will last forever.. reactions and reviews are appreciated..
1. Chapter 1

-1**I**t was a dark and cold night, a young lady clutching a piece if velvet cloth in her hands, kneeling on the soft damp earth, her pearl colored gown stained with blood...trying to understand what just happed minutes ago...

"I love you, wait for me my darling Katherine. I'll be back for you someday. I promise" uttered in the softest whisper of a man clinging to a string of life.his body filled with bruises and blood. two men grabbed his hands and dragged him towards a carriage..he gave a faint smile to Katherine before he lost consciousness..

Before Katherine realized what she's doing, yanked herself out of her fathers clutches and flung her arms to the battered young man..

"where are you taking him!!, please don't do this father, i promise, I'll do whatever you want, but please, let him go.!!..." her voice breaking

"i'll make sure you never see this boy again!!, this will be the last time that you'll disobey me young lady" ...

a gun shot echoed thru the vast garden... and paralyzing fear crept to Katherine's entire being.. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Karen screamed ...jack who was sleeping beside her almost fell off the bed.. he quickly turned to Karen and shook his friend who's still, surprisingly asleep...

"Karen!!, Karen!! wake up!!!".. Karen open her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks..her face flushed and covered with sweat...

she blankly looked at jack .. "what happened Karen, did you dream about having the same boob size as Gracie again?"

Karen could only nod and close her eyes again, she felt exhausted her body still trembling... 

"You don't look well Kare, let me get Rosie, maybe your just hungry" jack said in a sweet girly voice . He picked up his Cher doll and stuck it halfway thru his blue cotton pajamas. before closing the door behind him, he glanced at his friend lying between the white satin sheets, her red silk nightgown made her look paler .she had never seen Karen that way before..

Jack made his way to the kitchen, and instantly saw Rosie by the refrigerator taking out a jar of olives... "yeah yeah, i heard the lady scream.. I'm fixing her breakfast right now.."

"hey you LA CURARACHA!, aren't you concerned about Karen!, why would you go straight to the kitchen and not to her room then if you heard that?!!" Jack said speaking so fast that bits of cereals that he stuffed in his mouth went flying on the air.

"shut your trap and swallow your food you idiot!" Rosario said in her Mexican accent monotonous voice. Rosario has been Karen walkers maid for so many years. even though Karen has been known for her I'll temper and obnoxious behavior, Rosario can't seem to leave her. Rosario loves Karen, that's why she's not afraid to tell her BOSS off when she gets out of line. Rosario takes care of Karen the way no other people would, she lets her know what Karen needs to hear straight, no lying , no beating around the bush.

Rosario looked at Jack behind her dark glasses. 'I know that you're with her in the room, that's why i know she's safe"

Jack couldn't help but smile shyly. biting his nails. He knows that's a big compliment specially coming from Rosario whose not exactly the mushy kind of person.

" wait a minute!! we arrived here at almost 12 midnight and nobody saw me with Karen, HAW"D DYA KNAW i AM HERE!! HUh HUH.. try to answer that." Jack said his hands to his waist his shoulders back.

"I noticed that the tiara of the virgin Mary is missing again ,and you better return it! that's an antique you know" Rosario said impatiently.

"Oh!.. hehehe.ok" jack laughed nervously because he couldn't remember where he put it. He took the breakfast tray that Rosario prepared for Karen and started walking up the stairs...he stopped when he heard something crunch under his foot. Without turning his head , he knows that Rosario is still looking at him. "Rosie" he said "i think i found the tiara!" and Jack scurried to Karen's room as fast as he could.. 


	2. The Longest Night

"here you go kare" Jack said cheerfully, placing the breakfast tray on Karens coffee table near her bed. Karen's cheeks are flushed and shes starting to feel a little better.

"jackie...honey.. can you call Grace for me, i don't think i can go to work today.."Karen said weakly.She slowly got up from the bed,her silk nightgown clinging to her skin

"Karen, don't think about that dream anymore, Look" Jack lead Karen to a fullsized mirror.. "it's just a dream" He said reassuringly."why don't you sit and relax..go drink your breakfast" Jack gave Karen a quick kiss on her cheeks. "i'll go now so you can rest, i'll give Grace a call for yeh so don't cha worry yur pretty little head." Jack looked at his friend who seem to be not listening.

"kare, are you ok, i can stay if you want me too"

Karen held Jacks face and kissed him. She smiled at him and said "no honey, you go ahead and do what you have to do,mama just needs to rest, i'll be ok poodle"

Soft warm bubbles floated in the air .Karen started to feel dizzy.She's been on the hot tub for two hours.She knows she should have told Jack the truth, but she was not sure how he would take it. She was imagining him laughing at her like she just told a big joke, and besides, the dream doesn't make sense anyway, in the dream, she sees everything thru another persons eyes.. Katherines eyes. Karen started laughing,thinking it might be just one of the side effects of the pills she was taking..but something inside her knows its much more than that.This is not the first time that she dreamt about that man, a man that the name was never uttered by Katherine. its seems that in the dream she _is _Katherine,she feels everything that Katherine feels, even the strong love for that man, that man that she, karen, could not stop thinking about.It's as if even outside the dream,she still longs for him.She reaches for her martini and drank it straight.How could she even think about this kinds of things, she's a grown woman that should know that dreams are not true, its just a dream... the dark haired, blue eyed man.. is all but a dream...

At that, she got out of the tub and reached for her robe,she walked towards the mirror and placed both of her hands heavily on the marble counter.She looked at the mirror and absentmindedly taking the hair pins off, letting the soft auburn curls flow on her shoulder.Now that she is looking closely at herself, a surprisingly deep feeling of emptiness filled her heart. Maybe its because she misses Stanley, sure she feels claustrophobic whenever they're in the same room together, but she loved him, Stanley never tried to changed one thing about her when he was still alive, he accepted that his wife has an alcohol problem and maybe a _little_ depended on _prescribed_ medications, but never once did he try to change Karen's ways.In Stanley's eyes,Karen is special, she makes him laugh and makes him feel that he is special too. Karen could have gotten any man she wanted , but she chose to be with him,and for that, he is thankful.

"i miss you Stanley... why did you have to leave me.. why.." Karen whispered.She leaned on the bathroom wall. "_i need to tell somebody,i need to tell someone, i can't handle this anymore.." _she thought.

"Hello, Grace Adler designs.. oh Karen hey how are you? .. oh! wow, umm,..did you ask Jack...oh!..what about Will.. i don't know what to say.. umm, let me just tell Will and i'll call back as soon as i can.. ok... call you later sweetie, bye".Grace hung up the phone. She paced around her small office, gathering up her dark red hair in her hands and letting letting them drop again on her shoulders.. _What is Karen thinking? _

"Hey Will its Grace, listen, i just got a weird phone call from Karen, she said she wanted to go for a vacation somewhere... in Scotland.. NO! shes not testing any new drugs! yes she is _not_ sober so she is thinking straight.she's asking if i want to go with her,she said she could use the companion.Yes she asked Jack and he is coming too.. well, she did not invite you to come.i know .. i'm really worried about her Will, she actually remebered all of our names in one conversation.. im thinking about going with her, i'll see you at the apartment, ok. she said she got the plane ready for us, we are leaving tonight..."

Will arrived at the apartment, placed his briefcase on the dining table and sat on the sofa,he was concerned about the phone call he got from Grace .

"Grace.. Gracie. im home.. Grace??.." Will shouted. Will check around the apartment but his friend wasn't there. finnaly he saw a small post it note on the fridge door.

_Will, _

_could not wait for you,_

_Left with karen and Jack_

_Call you when i get there_

_Grace_

Will could not believe that Grace would actually leave without saying goodbye. He just smiled at the thought of Grace knocking at the door at 4 in the morning with strands her hair sticking on her face and saying "What the hell was i thinking going with Karen in some country! so, whats for breakfast?" Will went to his room and changed to his blue cotton pajamas. He made a turkey sandwich and sat at the couch. After eating, he prepared for bed.All nigth he was tossing around the bed, one thought seems to keep him from falling asleep, Why would Karen invite Jack and Grace to come with her but not him,well, he knows that often times all they do when they're together is jump at each other throats but thats what kind of relationship they have. Karen knows he cared for her just as much as Grace and Jack does, but why is he left out this time? Suddenly he felt a knot in his throat.He tried to close his eyes and sleep, but warm tears started flowing from his eyes.."_Damn you Karen Walker... Damn YOu!... why'd you have to leave me...".. ._Will curled up in a fetal position and slowly fell asleep.


	3. The Walker Manor

-1**_Chapter Three - The Walker Manor_**

"So Karen, Scotland huh?" said Jack as he playfully toyed with a fur coat. He sat in front of Karen like a little boy. Karen is staring blankly at her private jet plane window, seeming not aware of her friend talking to her.

"Kare bear, you okay??" he rested his face on her lap and looked at her innocently with his big blue eyes. Karen looked at Jack, her eyes soft and tender. She placed her hands on Jacks hair, letting strands of in laced with her fingers.

"Yes Jackie, Scotland" she replied, forcing to sound happy.

"Soooo, tell me why..come on Kare, i know you're up to something. Are you planning to smuggle things again? What is it this time? Black pearls? Diamonds? aHhhhHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! But why did you leave Rosie! You know i CAN'T Swallow things and bring it up again...is that why you invited Grace?" Jack said in a matter of fact voice, proud of himself thinking that he figured out what Karen was planning.

"No poodle, i just wanted to get away from the city, I thought you and Grace will enjoy yourselves here too so i invited you. Stan has a beautiful manor here you know, and its about four hundred years old. I've only seen it once though, it was our honeymoon and Stan took me there. I thought it was the most beautiful place I've ever seen, and the garden, its like those gardens you only see in the movies. its.. its kind of like the garden... in my dreams too.."

"huh??? in your dreams?"

"What honey?" Karen looking i bit shocked at what she just said.

"In your dreams, you said the garden in your dreams. What dreams?

"Oh, you know, just the ordinary once, I saw it before so it just makes sense that i dream about it, so where's Grace, i haven't seen here since I woke up" Karen replied dismissingly, desperate to change the topic. She was dressed on her strapless champagne colored dress exposing the milky white skin on her chest. A light colored satin lace wrapped around her tiny waist ending in a small ribbon on her side.

"Kare" jack said sounding a scared child. "I know you and Fatso don't get along that well, but I know you've enjoyed his company and making fun of his beg belly too" he smiled remising the names Karen has thrown to Will and Wills reactions on hearing her insults. "So how come you didn't invite Will to come with us,I'm sure he would have said yes if you have just asked him"

"Jack, I know Will has got a lot of responsibilities around the law firm, he doesn't have pretend jobs like you and Grace have. And besides, Will barely has time to spend with his fictitious boyfriends, so I just figured he doesn't want to be bothered, ok poodle,.." Karen replied. She kissed Jack's forehead and patted his shoulders. "So, where's Grace?"

"Last time I saw her she was stuffing her mouth with strawberry cakes and muffins. I still don't know how she can breath and eat like that at the same time." Jack replied seriously.

"Honey, why don't you go find Grace and tell her that we are almost at the manor"

"How'd you know Karen?"

"Well, I can the manors garden from here"

Jack peeked at the window and gasped "Peter PauL and Mary! It's beautiful!" Jack said, his mouth still hanging open.

The cold weather seemed to preserve the brilliant colors of foliage in the manor grounds. The view from the jet plane made the Walker manor looked like a painting from the renaissance period. Karen could not explain the overwhelming joy she felt when she saw the place again, as if she missed it, it's odd to her because she has only been in this place once, she feels like she _belongs _there.

"Dyak shed er ermost jer" Grace said with a mouthful of muffin, pulling Karen's thoughts back to reality. Bits of crumbles clinging by the side of her mouth. She was still wearing her pajamas and did not even bother combing her that morning before going straight to the jet planes overly stocked pantry.

"Yes hun, we're almost there. Why don't go freshen up a little bit, you have enough crumbs in your face to feed two hungry children"

Grace just smiled. She sluggishly headed towards the bathroom while scratching her head with one hand.

Their entrance to the manor house was like a scene in a movie, all of the staff were perfectly lined up at the both sides of the towering oak door , bowing as Karen, Grace, and Jack pass by. An old man dressed in a butler suit met them at the end of the line.

"Welcome Mrs. Walker" the man said in a thick Scottish accent, bowing just a little bit, and straightening up his back again in the most graceful way.

"Hello James" Karen replied, giving him a faint smile. "These are my friends, Jack McFarland and Grace Adler, they will be both staying here as well"

"Pleasure to meet you" James said. "You must be tired, let me show you to your room". At that James clapped his hands twice and in a seemingly choreograph manner, the staff took a their luggage's and headed towards each of their rooms.

That night after dinner, Karen retired to her room, telling her friends that she's very tired. Karen changed to her white nightgown with a deep V cut neckline. It flowed freely to her body and hanged in the middle of her thigh. Her hair loose but seemingly laying perfectly on one side of her shoulder, soft curls bounces about while she walks around her spacious room.

Suddenly, she heard a soft knock on the door. She grabbed her emerald colored chiffon robe and opened the door. Standing in front of her was an old woman wearing an old long sleeved cotton night gown. Her white hair arranged in a neat bun. She was looking at Karen as if she had seen a ghost.

The old lady's voice trembles as she started to speak "My good Lord, it's you.. I thought I was just seeing things when I saw you walk in the door this afternoon.. But its really you…" the old woman said. Touching Karen's shoulders and arms, as if making sure she's really there. Both of her hands ended up in Karen's faced. Karen just stood there, not being able to move. There is something about the old lady's voice that bothered her, she somehow sense sadness in the lady's voice, and it somehow affected her too. Then to Karen froze , nothing could have prepared her to what she heard next. The old lady embraced her tenderly and in an almost inaudible whisper, the old lady said "Welcome home, my dear Katherine…"


	4. A walk under the moonlight

"Mary!", a familiar voice called.

Karen remained frozen, heavy steps started to echo thru the vast hallway as James hurriedly made his way towards her direction.

'I'm very sorry madam, I'll make sure this never happens again' James apologetically said.

'Come now Mary, it's really late, you should be resting by now' he said as he carefully free Karen from Mary's tight hug.

'Breakfast will be at 7, I'm sure your tired from the long journey. You should get some rest too' James said to Karen then guided Mary through the dim hallway.

Karen , Jack, and Grace sat quietly at the long table eating their breakfast. Karen and Grace both seemed preoccupied with their thoughts while Jack munch away his food. Grace was holding a magazine, obviously tense and glances at Karen and Jacks direction almost every second. Jack seemingly amused by Graces nervous behavior finally breaks the silence .

'What's the matter G, finally got your vibrator new batteries' Jack seriously said the laughed, almost choking on the waffle in his mouth.

'I can't even find it Jack since you went inside my room last night to borrow a _hairpin' _Grace snapped. Jack made a nervous laugh and started stuffing his mouth with more waffles.

'Karen..listen.umm, I got this call last night.' Grace started apprehensively, her eyes fixed on her plate and her poking her waffle with her fork. Grace started speaking fast in an excited manner 'It's from a potential client that would like me to decorate his estate here in Scotland. Karen, its an old castle! I mean how many opportunities do a designer from New York get to decorate a real _castle_ in _Scotland_! I can just imagine the people reaction when they see it on my resume..Karen, I really would like to do this' she finished breathlessly.

Karen only gave her a confused look and answered her in an unusually soft voice. 'What's the matter honey? You know you can do anything you want. You don't have to ask for my permission Grace."

'It's five hours away from your manor Karen, and it's a castle, so if I am to take the job, I need to be somewhere near the place, I'm afraid I may have to leave you here'

'Oh honey, what do you mean leave me here, Jackie will still be here with me, so don't worry, go play with your castle and I'll be fine here with poodle'

Jack and Grace gave each other a nervous look

'Kare bear, actually, I, speaking as an experienced actor who played hundreds of characters belonging in a time where chivalry , morality , and knights existed ..maybe not the morality part…(giggled) I.. Jack McFarland.. Am… ashamed.…ashamed to admit that I have never seen the setting of the roles that play with all of my heart and soul almost each and every night with my…..' Jack cleared his throat. 'I just want to see a castle..hehe, can I please go with G?' Jack tucked his upper lips to his upper lips, making him look like a boy who's on the verge of crying.

'You kiddies go and have some fun ok, that's why we're here' Karen replied.

'Are you going to be alright, I kinda feel guilty leaving you here, you know what! Come with us! I'm sure you'll like the place, a real castle Karen, just like the one you see when you're hallucinating. It'll be so much fun' Grace said with enthusiasm.

'That's sweet honey , but I think I'll just stay here'

'Well, ok. We will be going tomorrow then.'

'Take care Karen, we'll give you a call as soon as we get in the _castle_. If ever you change your mind, you're welcome to stay with us…. In the _castle_.' Grace said. She could not help herself using the word _castle_ in every chance she gets.

Jack hugged Karen and gave her a peck on both her cheeks. He squeezed both her hands and sadly said 'Who's you daddy'

'You are..' Karen whispered and smiled. 'Well, go on now, I feel like I'm dying tomorrow with all these sad goodbye.'

Jack gave Karen a hug and joined Grace who's waiting in the limo. She watch the limo drove away from the manor .She closed the big oak door and when she turned around, she suddenly felt that the mansion was bigger than usual and heard the deafening silence. She's all alone. She went to her room took off her clothing climbed to bed. The cold sheets against her soft skin somehow made her numbed to the pain. "_It has always been you Stan, you'll never leave me like this, you've always been there for me_, _but why was I lonely, I still felt alone even when you're there, like something's missing, like something's not right'_

'Katherine! Over here' the young man said hiding behind the rose bushes. Katherine rushed gathered her heavy gown to her arms and run towards the young. She was wearing a lush turquoise gown with a low square cut neckline, revealing the half upper part of her lushes breast, seeming trying to break free of the delicate fabric that surrounds it.

'What are you thinking!?, If my father sees you here he'll kill you'

'I'd rather die than not see you.' He sensed Katherine's uneasiness. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her forehead. 'Don't be afraid, The servant girl told me that your father is resting. I missed you so much Kath'. He kissed he soft red lips gently, slowly. It's warmness made a tingling sensation in his spine. He parted her lips with his tongue and met hers. Katherine's knees weakened and leaned towards the strong body next to her. He kissed her passionately, his one hand wrapped around her waist while the other caressed her supple breast. She clung to him, hands exploring every inch of him that she could reach .When their lips parted, they were both out of breath. Katherine's emerald eyes sparkled as she look at his eyes lovingly. She knew that could never be together. Hot tears flowed from her eyes, but his lips met them before they fell from her face.

'Don't cry Kath, please don't cry, you worry too much my darling angel, come now, I want to show you something'.

He held her hand and made their way to the forest were two whites horses waited. They rode swiftly thru the woods until they entered what looked like a scene from a painting. A lake lay quietly amidst of the thin fog, giant trees standing close to one another towered and filtered the moonlight, letting only strands of light pass thru. Wild dark red roses and berries surrounded the area. Katherine could not believe her eyes.

'It's beautiful.." she said. She took a couple of steps towards the lake and heard something crunch under her foot. She gasp as she saw white lilies scattered all over the forest floor. Her favorite flowers. The rarest white lilies in Scotland, lay abundantly at her feet.

'How did you, where did you..'

'Shhhhhhhhhh' He held her close to him, feeling her heart beat, feeling her warm breath against his neck. 'Anything for you my love, when we marry, we will live here, I'll build us a house with my own two hands, and will raise a family, here..' He kissed her again on her lips and held her face on his hands, a ray of moonlight hit his face, a familiar face…………..


	5. The Awakening

-1

Chapter Five - Awakening

'I love you Wilhelm' Katherine whispered…

_(It can't be, it can't be him) .. Karen screamed inside her head as she watched the scene thru Katherine's eyes._

'I know this is too much to ask of you under this kind of circumstances, but I need you to decide right now Kath, we need to runaway tonight, we don't have much time.' He pulled away from her hug , held her by her shoulder and looked directly at her soft green eyes.

'What..why..' she asked breathlessly, unable to hide her surprise to what he said.

'Katherine, listen, something is going to happen, something bad, your fa…' Wilhelm quickly turned his head towards the unmistakable sound of a dry twig breaking. Standing behind the low rose bushes is the little girl that Wilhelm talk with earlier, her face covered with bruises, her tattered clothes ripped in different areas, slow steady tears flowed from her big scared eyes.

'Cara..'.Wilhelm uttered.

Karen woke up with a gasp. _'No, it can't be, I'm losing my mind'. _Karen jumped out of the bed, hugging herself as sweat covered every pore on her body. She closed her eyes and pictured Will inside his office, reading stacks of papers on his desk. All those years, she could not understand why she was always angry at him, then it dawned on her..on that special night, that night with him, when he kissed her during the spotlight dance…She hated him because of the feeling that she awakened inside her. She feels vulnerable whenever he's around. She hides behind her cold and insensitive facade not letting anyone see the pain behind her mask. She hated Will, no, she doesn't hate Will, she _despised _him! The first time Grace introduced them to each other, she knew, from that moment, she loved him, every bit of her screaming, wanting to run towards him and tell him she loved him, but no, that's stupid! That's crazy! And besides, she's married to Stan that time, and Will is… he is different.. '_He is gay for crying out loud Karen, so STOP IT!' _. But now, Stan's dead, he's never coming back, no one to tell her how beautiful she is, to kiss her longingly, to make her feel safe. Nobody to call her own. She wept for days after Stan passed away, not only because of his husbands death. Stanley's death set something free. And that's what she's been afraid of, terrified of the thought. '_The only man whom she'd ever dream of giving her heart to will never take her love'. _She know he'll never love her the same way she loves him. She felt her body touch the soft carpeted floor. Her pains flowing thru her eyes. 'Is it not enough that you torture me in life that you haunt me in my dreams too'. Karen uttered.

Karen walked around the garden, not being able to go back to sleep. She was wearing a long sleeveless white gown with a deep square neckline. It's was still dark and the moon faintly made its presence known behind the thick clouds. Her hair gently moving in the quiet breeze. She sat by the stone bench near the fountain. . The coldness of the stone made her whole body tremble. 'Will……' she whispered. She closed her eyes trying to hold her tears.

'You're still waiting for him.' An old woman said

She looked around and saw Mary .The old lady was struggling to keep her self from shaking violently due to the icy cold night.

'Katherine….'

She felt chills run down her spine as she heard the familiar that familiar name again. Karen just smiled 'I'm sorry you've must have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Karen, Karen Walker. Why don't you go back inside honey, your freezing'

'No, I've waited long enough. And now that I finally found you, I must tell you, I must tell you what happened..'

'I'm sorry, I just need to be alone right now.' Karen stood up and started to walk towards the other side of the garden .

'Don't you want to know what happened to Wilhelm?'

Karen stopped walking, she felt herself frozen in the very spot that she's standing. 'Wilhelm…..how'd you know about my dreams. Who are you?'

'I know who I am my child, its you who needs to know who you are.'

Mary walked towards her, and held her hands. 'I have something of yours'. Mary drew something from her night gown pocket and handed it to her. Karen took it with both of her hand and closed it. She was afraid to look at it, somehow she knew what it was , the feeling of it against her hands .. reminds her of something, someone…. She opened her hands and saw a piece of velvet cloth .Suddenly, her thoughts we're flooded of memories.. of that night, the last night _she_ saw Wilhelm, the way his velvet trousers felt against _her_ skin while he's holding _her…_

'She loved you Katherine, more than you know, more than you can ever imagine'

'Enough!' Karen screamed. Her throat felt dry and achy. She could feel her head pounding due to the mix emotions that's she feeling. 'Why do you do this to me!'. Karen kneeled in the moist earth, her head low and both of her hands still clutching the velvet cloth.

'I am not the one who's causing you pain' The old lady started in a very worried tone 'That's the last thing I would ever imagine doing to you ,you're suffering because you don't know………….you don't remember………..but I'm here now…' Mary kneeled beside Karen and held her on her arms, her hands gently stroking her hair.

'Katherine, the only key that will free you from your misery is the _truth..' _

Karen looked at Mary's face, she looked older than the last time she saw her, the lines on her face seemed much deeper now, her eyes seemed to heavy for her to open, and the sadness .. The sadness that radiates around the old lady, it seemed that she's been carrying it all her life..

'Katherine, you came back for a reason, you're here because you made a vow to your love, that you will forever search for him until you two are together again.. You said it that night, as your father took him away. And you waited for him , night and day.. Waited, here …. ..patiently. Your plead to your father to ask him where he is fell on deaf ears. Days turned to months,……and months to years, Katherine, you don't have to wait anymore… I know he's back…and you've found him already….'


	6. Wait for me Katherine

-1

'But be careful my child, for a promise has been made for love to find you both, and another promise to keep you two apart.'

'I don't understand, I remember, in my dreams, he said he'll come back for me, he'll find me again!'

'Yes, he did, and I know he tried to come back for you..' Mary suddenly stopped talking.. A sharp dull pain crept all over her chest. Her hands both at Karen shoulders. Karen, panic stricken, immediately guided Mary to the stone bench.

'Mary!, I'll be back.. I'll get help'. She ran as fast as she could. She slams open the big oak door of the manor and screamed for help. Immediately six of the house staff showed up. Karen did not bother to explain but just ran toward the place where Mary is. The staff carried the Mary carefully back to the mansion. The doctor who was called in from town and said that Mary suffered a mild heart attack but she refused to be hospitalized. Karen arranged that the doctor come in everyday to see Mary, and a 24 hour nurse to stay at the mansion. Karen stayed inside Mary's room that whole night. The old lady slept soundly on the antique four poster bed covered in cream colored sheets with lace trimming. Karen held her Mary's hand all night. She could not explain the attachment that she feels towards Mary. The exhaustion finally caught up with Karen as she sat on the floor near the bed, made a pillow of her arms and laid and sleepy head on top of it.

'_Tomorrow will be better, yes, tomorrow_..', those were her last thought before she drifted to Karen drifted to sleep.

_It's been years now since I met her..But everyday that I see her, in front of me, felt like that exact moment that I laid eyes on her. When I first saw her, I knew she didn't like me, she quickly looked away when our eyes met. She looked very distant, and annoyed almost, that I was there, it bothered her..why?WHY!!why didn't she feel what I felt that time! I don't know what happened, and I don't know what to think..of all people in this God damn world! It was her that I feel in love with, that I want to be with and go home to every day, in her arms..I would give anything to have one kiss, a true kiss, not the one kiss that I know she only consented just to show me off to her friends, … (he smiles as he remembers how soft her lips were against his and how perfectly their bodies fit when he was holding her close to him)..I could have sworn she felt something to when we were dancing…or maybe it was the drinks that she had. But I sensed it, for a second, she forgot who she was,..her stone wall crumbled..and all that's left in my arms is a woman who longs to be loved and who's entire being is clouded with sorrow..maybe it's just me, desperately thinking that there is a cell in her body that loves me, needs me.. maybe, somehow, I could tell her at least how I feel, and this time, I won't be scared, so what the hell if she rips out my heart and spit on it.. It could not be more painful than the suffering that I am going thru everyday.. I might as well be dead..but the thought of someday , somehow, she will love me too, is worth living ….no matter how painful.._

He looked at the people passing before him, they seem all so busy, probably lost in their own thoughts like him, they probably carry heavier things in their hearts than the baggage's they carelessly drag as they walk. He sat on his seat like a statue with his arms crossed. At least he's safe inside his mind, nobody will ever know what he is thinking about, how complicated things are for him right now, for somebody like him..like _him_ To fall madly, deeply love with her..nobody will know, except her.. Every now and then he glanced at the board across from were he was seated. He took out something from his pocket and held it tightly in his hands. '_Stupid woman, always leaving things behind' _he thought and smiled. It was her white handkerchief that she left the last time she was in his office, her initials _K.W embroidered in tiny letters with silk thread in left bottom part of it _. He ran his fingertips to it as if its made of a fragile material. When he was about to fell in a trance again dreaming of her when he heard a booming sound echoing…

'FLIGHT 321 TO ABERDEEN, SCOTLAND , FLIGHT 321 TO ABERDEEN, SCOTLAND NOW BOARDING.'

He got up from his chair, tugged his shirt down, kisses the cloth in his hands, slipped the carefully back to his pocket and patted it as if making sure its safe. He grabbed his black bag and walk straight to the lady standing behind the counter. He handed her a piece of paper which the lady took with an exaggerated smile on her face, and in a very formal tone she said 'Enjoy your flight Mr. Truman..'. Will smiled back to the lady as she handed him back his boarding pass. '_here we go'._he thought as he walk the narrow path towards the plane.

_I know I know, it's not good, sorry, I'll do better next time promise..and please keep the reviews coming… I appreciate it.. Good or bad, )_


	7. The Wine Cellar

-1_The Wine Cellar_

'_That will be all child' _The old man uttered, tossing a small bag towards the direction of a shadow that looks that resembles that of a little girl. The small figure seems to shudder upon the sight before her, grabbed the tiny bag that made the unmistakable sound of clobbering coins, looked back at the figure against the wall, and scrammed out of the room, her sobs faint as she run farther and farther away from the place

'_You will never have her!!! You hear me slave boy!! You will never have her!!'_

'_Kill me if you want… but if you do, make sure that life has left my body, for if not, I'll come back and take her away.. I'll never leave her, not with a monster like you!' _said the you man whose both hands were chained on the wall. The thick smell of whiskey clouding the voluminous cellar

'_HAHAHA you are more pathetic than I thought. After tonight, I'll make sure that you will never even as much lay eyes on my daughter!_

He saw a shining object coming fast aiming at his face, he closed his eyes and gasped for air, knowing that it will be his last..

'AhhhHH!' Will jerk from his seat.

'Sir is everything alright?' the pretty blond stewardess asked.

'Yes… umm, yeah.. Bad dream.' He replied and smiled.

He wiped the beads of sweat form his face with his hands and rested leaned back on his seat. He smiled as he imagined himself holding Karen in his arms, imagining how soft her skin would feel against his, how sweet her scent is, how tightly he would hold her, and how she would clung to him, as if her life will depend on it. '_Karen, Karen_', .. He thought. He tried to sleep again, hoping to make the hours fly by, but just as he's about to close his eyes again and drift to sleep, the echoing of a woman's voice weeping filled his head, he quickly opened his eyes. _'Damn lifetime movies!'. _He shifted his weight to his left, looking at the window. '_Please love me Karen'.._a million times he have thought about this wordswhenever he sees her at Grace's office to _invite_ Grace for lunch, or handing Karen a pen, or her drink.. Or simply sitting by his office with her just 3 feet away from him sitting across his desk He always try to look at her dismissingly, trying to hide his pain and thing thinking 'Please love me..'..

'I'll see you soon..' he whispered dreamingly as he watches the clouds float by..

'Hey G' Jack said as they walk around in what appears to be the biggest room in the castle.

'Yah?' Grace said in a _I've heard you but I'm not paying attention _manner. She stares at one corner of the room, taking pictures and scribbling notes on her tiny note pad.

'You know I've heard stories about this place. One of the gardeners told me that somebody actually died here.' he said in a scared voice.

'Jack, I know that this comes as a surprise to you, but I think more than one person died in this place. It's a four hundred year old castle!'

'I know, duuuuuuuh!, but some say that this man, who died, kept saying something before he died..and a curse!! Their was a curse!!! What was that again, hmm, Grace? Are you listening! HEY!!'

'I'm trying to WORK here, why don't go out and play with your gardener friends. We'll talk about your dead guy later. Oh no!'

'What!! What!' said Jack in an exaggerated manner.

'I forgot to call Will!, he's probably worried out of his mind!'. Grace hurried out the room. Jack slumped in the cushioned black Victorian chair. A small coffee table with an old lamp lay beside it. He traced the edge dark stained wood table with his fingertips, looking bored. He lazily grazed his eyes around the room ..he could still hear Grace from the hallway..

'Damn it Jack! How many times am I to tell you to only use my cell phone for emergencies! it's dead again and you don't even bother to charged it!"

'F.Y.I G! It was an emergency!, how are my plants suppose to survive if I don't remind my _friend_ to water it every single day. Don't you think its easy for me to have all this responsibilities'

'Those damn plants better bear human fingers coz I'm gonna chop yours off if you don't quit touching my stuffs!'

'Jeez Grace, touch your stuff (Jack fakes a shiver)…now that you put it that way, I'm never gonna do it again'

Jack waited for a response but all he heard next was Grace's angry stomps away from the room. He grazed his eyes around the room , feeling sleepy, until a he was startled by a 'thump' sound. An old book from the book shelves that lines one of the walls fell, he got up and picked it up.. As he was about to return it when a small piece of paper fell on the ground. The edges burned, he soften his hold to it for he felt that its starting to crumble due to its age. He look at the words that was scribbled on the paper…

'In the wine cellar'..

'What the heck is this? Humm….. Pretend to care pretend to care, arc one eye brow…and say hummmmmmmmmmmmmm..Gracie??? Do you know where the wine cellar is?

'FIRE!!! FIRE!! NOOOO!!'

'Mary! Wake up Mary!, you're having a nightmare! Mary!' Karen, panic stricken, immediately wrapped her arms around Mary and stoked her back. Mary quieted for a moment, and opened her eyes.

'He was still alive Katherine! He was left for dead but he was still alive when they left him! A note!! There was a note! It was meant for you! I'm soo sorry. It was all my fault. He died because of me.'

'What note is that? Mary, you have to calm down, its all in the past now, nothings gonna change that'

'But my child, you are here today because of what happened on the past. You will keep on living one life after another, but you will never escape that dreaded past. The curse will continue until all things fall into its rightful place' Mary closed her eyes and opened it again, her weak body seeming to shake more as she tries to speak.

'A curse…but who..'

'You.. Made a curse upon yourself, to never love again the way you loved Wilhelm, but the night they took him away, he promised to come back to you. A promise from Wilhelm makes the two of you meet ..somehow, in your new life, but the curse, the curse keeps the two of you apart.'

Tears welled up on Karen's eyes and trickled down to her flushed cheeks. 'so I have brought this upon myself, I am all to blame for all this'

'No Katherine, all you did was love with your whole heart. It was I, I was the one who told your father that Wilhelm was in the manor, I was blinded by greed and fear. When they took Wilhelm from you, I thought that your father would just give him a warning and leave him in the middle of the forest, I never imagined he would do something like that to another human being..' the old lady's voice broke as sobs drowned the silence inside the room. Wilhelm was chained to the wall, he was covered with blood, I saw his face but I could not recognize him anymore. Your father kept him at the old McGaven castle. The wine cellar was the most isolated part of the castle, and was only opened once a year for it to be stocked with barrels. Night after night , Lord McGavin will go in that place and beat poor Wilhelm. The strong smell of whiskey could not even mask the rusty odor of blood pouring out of the young mans body. Night after night, your father will ask him the same question.. _Will you promise you'll not see my daughter ever again (old McGavin)… _and the boy will keep on repeating the words _Never…never..'_

…..

'_Never_..that was the word that the man was saying before he died!. It never made sense though, anywho, G! did you just hear what I said, I asked you where the wine cellar is!'

'Jack, there is no wine cellar!! We have toured this place 3 times already and I assure you, that even if there is one, I don't.. I don't really care..'

'What's the matter Grace? You've been so cranky all day. Did you find gray hair in mustache this morning?'

'Shut up Jack, I am not in the mood right now. I called Will like a hundred time now and he is still not picking up. His boss told me that he has not shown up for work since we left, I'm really starting to get worried.'

'Fine, worry about your gay husband, don't mind me! I'm Just Jack anyway! Since when did Jack count? Huh! Well I'll repeat that dead guys dying word.. NEVER!!!!'

Dead silence followed as Jack's last word seemed to echoed to the entire castle, a paralyzing eeriness seeped out of the stone walls and shot though Jack and Grace's body. They looked at each other at the same time, surprised to see that what they were feeling was reflected on each other face, a same strong emotion, that they both experience within a matter of a split second…_fear_..

_sorry for the long wait, .. Let me know what you think… if you like it, let me know so I'll keep on writing.. )_


	8. Drift With Me

-1Chapter Eight - Drift With Me…

'Mrs. Walker, you have a phone call, it's the doctor from the town, he said he's got some important things to discuss with you.' James said, standing in front of the half open door.

'Mary, go back to sleep. You can finish your story as soon as you get your strength back, but right now, try to get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up.' Karen brushed a stray stand of hair from Mary's forehead, she held the old lady's hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze and walk out the door.

'Hello Mrs. Walker'

'Hi, so.. Is she going to be ok?'

'I just got the rest lab results back, I don't want to worry you Mrs. Walker, but I found out that Mary suffers from a more serious condition, it's leukemia…'

'Tell me what you need, get her everything she needs, I'll pay for it..'

'I don't think you understand Mrs. Walker, she needs to be hospitalized, the treatments she needs can only be given in a hospital, and her condition right now, .. I'm sorry, but I don't think she's going to last long .. Even with continuous treatment.. It would just help her body get a bit more strength.'

'So your saying your going to make her die slowly?'

'It's in the late stage now, there is nothing more..'

'And _You_ say you're a doctor! But can't do anything ?? Then what good are you!'

'Mrs. Walker…..'

'Goodbye…….'

Karen placed the phone back to it's cradle, she could believe what has happened to her in just a couple of days. She went to Scotland to get away, but it seems as though everything came crashing down as soon as she stepped foot in the place. She smiled thinking that right at that moment, she could just loose her mind, what the hell was she doing? Chasing a dream? A God damn dream! Taking care of a woman whom she barely knows. All alone in a strange place, how easy it was for her friends to leave her.. She went back to Mary's room but the nurse already gave the old lady a sleeping medication. 'yes Mary, go rest', at that she walk to her room, took a long bath and put on a simple dress white dress with black prints that fit perfectly over her petite body. She walk along the path pass the manor garden and found herself near a vast lake. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the sun shining to her face, and it felt good. She just wanted to be alone now, no more problems, no more pains..alone, yes, that's the only way, to be alone.

'I thought I'd find you here..'

Karen just stared at the calm water, he knows who that voice belongs to, she turned her head to find out she was right, her heart beating wildly..

'Hello Will….' she heard herself say, she nearly choked on those words, she felt like crying , running to his arms, and kiss and .. She stood unmoving, thinking of how she could make herself nonchalant in front of this man, this man that in a matter of seconds awakened her passion. Hundreds of thoughts run through her mind as Will walk slowly towards her, holding a black bag in one hand that he dropped carelessly on the ground. _What is he doing.. Why is he acting this way? …_

Will stopped walking as he stood in front of Karen, He was looking straight to Karen's eyes . Will was so overwhelmed by his emotions that he was not thinking straight anymore, all he could think about was to kiss her, hold her close, feel her cheeks against his. How beautiful she looks, the strings of sunlight playing with her auburn hair, her dress flowing in the breeze, he was about to hold Karen's face when Karen looked away. And alas! The magic was gone. He was hurt and he felt a lump in his throat, his eyes starting to burn as tears tries to escape_, give her time, right more time, at least not today…_

'Honey, I'm sorry, Grace is not here, the butler can give you the address of the place that she's staying at'

'Karen..I, I came to see you, I just thought you might need one more friend , and besides, I've never been to Scotland before, this will be an experience' He was trying so hard to sound as though this was just an ordinary conversation, like any other day with her, but deep down, a part of him was screaming..

_A friend, who ever knew one word could hurt so much she thought._

'Of course Will, you can stay here as long as you want, but if you wan t to go to Gracie I'll understand too'

'No Karen, I think I'll stay with you'

Karen smiled at Will in a manner that Will has never seen before, it was full of love and gratefulness_, love, you fool, don't be such an idiot Will!_

_Yes Will, stay with me……._Karen thought, _stay with me forever…_

Will noticed that Karen has been crying, her eyes looked tired and puffed. What_ ever could bring so much sadness to this beautiful woman, how dare anyone make her cry!_

'Lets drift away together..' he said

_Yes.. I would love that….. _she thought but instead she said

'what?.. I don't..'

Will quickly recovered himself, trying to shrug away from his dream state and said

' A boat, a saw a little boat .. Maybe you wanted to see the other side of the lake, or we could just row until..until….

Karen waited , an excitement she could not hide showed on her face …until….

'Until you feel like going back.' Will finished. _Damn you Will! _Echoed thru his head

_Coward! She thought.. '_I'd love that'

_And I love you. _he thought_…. _Will extended his hands to Karen, trying to look as if it's the most normal thing in the world. Karen took it , worried that her hands are getting a little too sweaty , she was so nervous and exhilarated at the same time. She felt like a girl being asked for a dance in a high school prom, not that she went to her prom, life has been always hard on her, it has always been work and school, no time for friends, no time for parties, its has always been reality staring her at the face..until she met Stanley .Karen didn't know that Will wasn't even concerned of her sweaty palm, he was happy, at least he get to touch her, walk beside her, _her hands are so soft…._he looked at her and smiled.

'I missed you Karen'

Karen bit her lip, trying not to be so emotional and replied

'I missed you too '

_to be continued…………… let me know what you think,, sorry if it was sooo late and so short, I'll make it up next time.._


	9. I'm Right Behind You

Chapter 9: I'm Right Behind You

They were silent as they walked side by side. Will's heart made its presence known by pounding every single cell inside his chest. Karen wished that her constant glances to his direction were left unnoticed. When they reached the edge of the lake, Will went towards the small tree where an old looking boat was tied to. He held his breath as he offered his hand to Karen.

"Here you go sweetie," trying to sound as calm and normal as he helped Karen step onto the small boat.

Karen found herself holding his hand a second too long before she finally let go. It was a misty late afternoon and the sun trying to let go of the remaining light that it has. The lake has turned silent. Two swans occasionally made tiny waves in the glass like water. Will rowed the boat slowly, taking all the time in the world and of course, Karen did not mind. Their knees brushed once in a while and Will found himself clearing his throat every time it happens and Karen seemed to look more and more fascinated with the tiny waves that her fingers made every time it touched the water. The silence broke when Karen said;

"I never thought I'd end up someday in an old raggedy piece of wood in the middle of the lake, with a gay guy who could not even swim to save his own life," Karen laughed.

Will just smiled and replied "Don't worry Karen, I won't let anything happen to you."

The seriousness of his tone made Karen look up to him and say "That's really sweet honey." They looked at each other, their eyes locked and both of them recognized a familiar feeling, a feeling of overwhelming love.

Will could not take it any more, he grabbed Karen's hand and kissed it. He held on to it as he broke down, all of those years pretending, holding on to whatever grain of self control that he has to stop himself from grabbing Karen, kiss her, and tell her how much he love her. It really hurt to keep it all inside, nobody knew except the flickering streetlamps outside the Walker Mansion. He remembered everything as if it only happened yesterday.

HE was walking absentmindedly one hot afternoon. His hands were restless and kept on finding its way in his pocket. His eyes fixed on the ground he's walking on, lost in his own thoughts. The buzzing sound of traffic and the people walking past by him seems all too far away. All that he could think of is her: how she talks, the way she smiles, how she winks at her whenever he hands her drink. Then he stopped in front of a glass door.

"Can I help you Mr. Truman?" the door man asked.

"Is Miss Walker in today?"

"I'm sorry but she just left about fifteen minutes ago. But she didn't take her limo so she couldn't be too far away."

"Oh, OK. Thanks."

He was really depressed. He really thought he would see her that day. Last night, he stayed up all night trying to make up a story about his legal concerns about the Walker Inc. just to have an excuse to be able to talk to her. Now he just has to imagine her looking at him, just the two of them talking, and him pouring her a second drink. Another empty day, without her.

His feet found his way inside a bar. It was old but well maintained and only two people were sitting in the corner. The bartender seemed busy attending to a lady surrounded by empty wine bottles, holding a martini in one hand and a piece of olive in the other. She started talking to the bartender as if she they were old friends.

"I saw that damn fool again yesterday. He was yapping and screeching like a girl who lost a lollipop, talking nonstop about how our business in Cambodia should be legalized. He even said that we should not hire seven year old children as test dummies for dog vitamins. Oh! He really lost it this time."

"Maybe you should get a new lawyer," the bartender said.

"Whoa…what's that? What's this? What's happening? Are you talking to me?" Karen asked as she looked over her shoulder, looking for the person the bartender might be talking to.

The bartender shrugged his shoulders and continued wiping wine glasses.

"Anywho, that son of a bitch thinks he's sooo cool. Ooooh, I'm a lawyer, hear me say my three hundred dollar words" her hands making exaggerated movements as she spoke.

"He's really starting to get into my nerves…" she continued:

"I HATE HIM!"

Those three words echoed inside the bar. Every single person looked at her. She bowed her head down, and even though Will couldn't see her face, he knew that she was crying.

"Pour me another martini and keep it coming…"

Will felt like he was stabbed in the chest after hearing those words come out of her mouth. _Why? How could she hate me? _

He wanted to approach her. He wanted so much to ask her.

"Why?" he whispered.

He wanted to move but his feet felt like it was glued to the floor. He knew that their 'friendship' has a fragile foundation and he wouldn't want to risk rocking it.

Two hours had passed and after countless refills of martini and a bucket of olives later, she stood up, winked at the bartender and said, "See you tomorrow Smitty."

"Take care Mrs. Walker."

She walked out of the bar, not knowing that Will was silently following her. Karen was walking faster than the usual and seemed afraid of the flickering street lamps.

_You're almost there, don't be afraid. I'm right behind you. _

"What are you doing Will?" Karen asked. One of the paddles slipped into the water but Will didn't seem to care.

"I need to tell you something."

"Well, sure honey, what is it? Is everything OK?" She looked at the paddle bobbed in the water.

"No…I need you to promise me one thing."

Karen's confusion showed clearly in her face. "Promise you one thing? OK, what's that honey?"

Will looked at her with such longing that Karen held his face. "Tell me…"

At that he kissed Karen's lips and whispered:

"Don't ever leave me again."


	10. Are You The One?

Chapter 10 – "Are you the One?..."

"Don't slouch! How many times do I have to tell you to always keep your body straight and your chin up. No wonder nobody wanted you for a wife!" an old man told the young lady walking beside him. She was wearing a light purple silk gown with a pink chiffon drape by the waist emphasizing her tiny waist. All young men takes a lingering stare to the young lady as they pass by, her sparkling emerald green eyes made it even more impossible for them to look away. The ladies stared too of course. Not because of dying admiration, but of teeth clenching envy.

"Katherine! You better start acting like a lady or I'll throw you in the convent!"

"Father, you know I hate to go to these kinds of gatherings. I would rather go watch Cara peel a sack of potatoes than be here."

"Now you listen to me," her father whispered threateningly, "All my life I have worked hard for everything, I never asked anything from anyone, but there was one thing that I begged God to give me, a child, a son, but you came along…" Lord McGavin stopped talking and held Katherine by the arm.

It was always the same story for her. She was the child he had wished for, but the daughter that he never wanted. As far as she could remember, it had always been like that. Her father would sometimes lock her up in her room whenever there's a feast in their house.

Lady Elizabeth McGavin would braid her hair and adorn it with gold and silver butterfly hairpieces. Her mother would tell her that ladies are supposed to always look pretty and presentable to the 'gentlemen'. Katherine always remarked that her head would just tip back and her whole body would follow due to the weight of the things that her mother puts on her hair.

Lady McGavin is the complete opposite of Lord McGavin. She was gentle as he was rough, kind as he was cruel and generous as he was selfish. The only thing that has been holding their frail relationship together is their daughter. Lord McGavin talked more of his horses than his family that his daughter thinks that he would not even notice if they suddenly disappear.

"…and I talked to the Duke of Amarile. He was such a good man. Very generous to the people. He owned they say, so many lands that even kings would envy. He only got two sons to carry his name but unfortunate to have a good for nothing daugh…Anyway, he said he would send one of his sons to the manor to meet you. Maybe we could establish a _better _relationship with the Duke's family." He grinned at the thought of his daughter marrying the Duke's son. He turned to find his daughter mesmerized by the wine barrels being stacked by a young man who he recognized as one of his workers in the wine cellar.

Katherine slowly approached the young man and stared at his face. His ragged clothes seemed inappropriate for his looks. He's tall and dark with a face that would ignite jealousy in any man.

"Are you're the one…" she said longingly, her green eyes boring into his.

"Yes…I am." The young man said, not even a hint of wondering about what Katherine had just said.

"I really don't know how they met," the gardener said. "But I heard that the young man works in Lord McGavin's vineyard."

"Maybe she likes raisins, I like raisins. And you know what else I like…?" Jack said then winked playfully.

The gardener waved his hands dismissingly at Jack.

"Oh, oh, oh, I know," raising his hands in the air, "Maybe she's an alcoholic," Jack said.

"Well, I'm not gonna be surprised since her father has a very bad temper. Lord McGavin was known for his display of irrational acts against people who disobey his orders, or those who _look at him the wrong way_'

"So, do you know where the wine cellar is?"

"Wine cellar you say? It's funny you asked. Nobody knows where it is...well, now that is. Lord McGavin's horses came only second to his prized wines and whiskies. Now that I mentioned it, there is a pub that is four miles from here. Look for the owner and tell him that your friend owns the Walker Manor. Maybe he can tell you more about Katherine and Wilhelm.

BEEP beep beep beep!

Thud

Grace knocked down the alarm clock from the bed side table with one swift hand movement. She automatically scratched her head using two hands. She felt her bed sheets as if looking for something, and when her fingers touched a round pill, she popped it in her mouth and said, "Thank God for breath mints." Feeling too lazy to even open her eyes, she rolled out of the bed and stayed a whole two minutes lying on the floor. She stood up when she finally realized that the bathroom would not come to her. She dragged her feet, made her way to the sink only to find an empty tube of toothpaste.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I had a breath mint anyway."

She tied her hair in a messy bun and washed her face and headed to the breakfast table. It was 7 am in the morning but it seemed that the staffs in the castle are all awake. She could hear the clattering and busy footsteps coming from the kitchen. She sat on the table and was the first one to be there. _Jack must still be asleep, or maybe he got lost inside the castle and couldn't find his way back...Oh well, he's still got a couple of weeks till we fly back to New York. _She smiled at the thought of that, no one to bother her for a whole day, or maybe a week or two. She sat at the end of the table, laced her fingers, tucked it under her chin and rested her elbows on the table. She closed her eyes and smiled as she inhales deeply, as if savoring the air.

"Bacon, cheese omelet, sausage, French toast… Ohhhhh, fancy coffee, and …and...this one's hard…"

"That will be the eggo madam," the servant said, trying hard to suppress her smile.

"Oh…thank you…but I could have gotten that one if that stinky bug repellant plant is not so near the table."

"But it does such a good job, this place would be swarming with insects if it isn't for those plants."

"Oh yeah, it does a great job, it repels appetite too." Grace mumbled

The servant lady gave her a stiff smile and went back to the kitchen, and came back with plates after plates of food. After eating, Grace went straight to Jack's bedroom to see if her friend was there.

"Jack! Jack! Time to get up. The sun is up! Pack up you gaydar and brush your shiny wig, there are lots of Scotsman waiting for you, _begging_ to be outed. Jack!" Grace yelled as she knocked impatiently on Jack's door. When she got no reply, she opened the door and was not surprised that it wasn't locked. She immediately found a letter on top of Jack's unmade bed saying;

_**Be back at eightish or ninenish, I don't know, I don't have to tell you, you're not my mother! Have a roast beef ready with boiled potatoes when I get back and, oh... darn it, and salad on the side, no dressing, you know how I'm trying to loose a couple. And hey! You are NOT suppose to be inside this ROOM!, how dare you!**_

"Ah, peace and quiet..." she whispered and clutched the letter close to her chest.

"Wait, Jack, out? Be back later? No Will to steal money from... HOLY CRA…' with that she quickly turned towards the door but tripped onto Jack's ballerina shoes. She ignored the throbbing pain from her knees ands run as fast as she could back to her room. Grace took her purse out of her closet and set it on her bed, looking afraid as if it might explode any minute. She carefully opened it and peered into its pocket.

'No. no no no no no.. no where the hell is my.. JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!! Grace yelled on the top of her lungs.

'NOT MY MASTER CARD!"

"You don't look like a Grace Adler to me," said the bartender looking hard at the credit card and then to Jack.

"Oh, Thank you!" Jack said back, flashing a girly smile.

He took his strawberry daiquiri and planted himself in the bar seat. He took a long sip from the straw and scanned the room. When he didn't see any guys that he wants to be 'friendly' with, but found that most of the customers are, he swiveled his seat back to the bartender's direction and said, "Yummy."

"Excuse me?" the bartender replied, raising one of his thick eye brows.

"My drink…It's yummy," Jack said, trying to sound seductive. "I'm Jack by the way and where have you been all my life?' Jack offered his hands as if waiting for the guy behind the bar to kiss it.

He stared at Jack's hand and then to his face. Jack batted his lashes and giggled. He took Jack's hands and shook it roughly.

"I'm Matthew, Matt for short. I have been working in this bar for as long as I could remember," he was continually wiping the bar table with his left hand. "So, what brought you to…Wait, Jack?? I thought your name is...?"

"You just told me I don't look like a Grace Adler to you! But…I could be what you want me to be…" and he winked again.

Matt shifted his body, obviously uncomfortable in way the conversation is going. He had always been friendly to the bar customers. At 34, he had accomplished most of his goals in life. A perfect face, that's how some people would describe him. Golden strands of hair adorn head and seemed to be light enough to dance at the gentlest of breeze. The thin fabric of the gray shirt that he's wearing followed the toned contours of his torso.

"Jack then, so, what brought here? Visiting family, friends perhaps?"

"How'd you know I was newbie?

"Well, this is a small town; I know almost all of the people that live around the area."

"So do you wanna get to know me? I live around the area you know."

"Hahaha."

"Ok baby boy, as much as I want to chat with you and stare at your fabulously well maintained body, I'm afraid I need to do some research now.' Jack took another sip of his drink, with one pinkie sticking out in the air. He slipped on his dark glasses, took a pink scarf from his body bag and wrapped in once around his neck. A small note book and a pencil with a fluffy green feather at the eraser end came out next and he placed it down by the bar table.

"Would you be a doll, Matt, and get me the owner of the bar... Please."

"OK," was all that Matt said, he hanged the cloth that he used for wiping on his left shoulder and placed both his hands at the bar table.

"Don't tell me. You're cute and you know it? Listen, I can give you my number later, but I really need to talk to the owner right now. I need to get back home before dinner."

Matt smiled, "I should have introduced myself properly, Matthew McGavin, bar owner. How may I help you?"


	11. Good Night My Darling

Everything was so still, as if the whole world stopped to give way for this one moment. A moment where two people finally saw each other as they truly were, for the first time. The sun had finally succumb to the night's dark embrace. So silent, so quiet. All they could they hear was their heart beats. It was like a scene in those romantic movies. Lovers drifting in the water, together in a small boat, inches away from each other. A man on both of his knees, holding the woman's hands. Their stillness seemed such an impossibly. Eyes locked on another.

"I …… I love you…." The man said in a husky voice. " I have always loved you." These words took so much strength from him to say that it had drained all his energy.

The woman smiled. Her face glowing in the cloud of darkness. There was so much love, too much love all around them. She rubbed her cheeks against the mans hands. She wanted him next to her, any part of him. Anything at all. She felt like flying onto his arms and wrapping herself around him, but her overflowing self confidence and self assured ways seemed to evaporate next to him. Feeling her hesitation, he did not wait a second and grabbed her. He hugged her tight, thinking of all those years that he just stared at her, feeling helpless to show her how he feels, making up for those years, months, days, minutes and seconds that he thought of holding her.

"Will.." she whispered.

"Shhhhh….." he said softly, his eyes closed, breathing slowly. He wanted to experience every inch of her, make her a part of him. His fingers tangled with her hair, his breath warmed her neck. He kissed her cheek without letting her go in his tight embrace.

" What took you so long.?. I've waited for you for so long.…"

"Me too Karen. I'm here now, and I'll never ever let you go"

Karen laughed and faced Will. Misty eyes greeted each other. She held his face in her hands thinking _is this really happening? _Will saw the fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Don't worry baby… We'll face it together, whatever it is, you and I, we'll always be together. Hey, com'on now, I don't want to see you crying_. I will be your hero baby" _he sung the first line of the Enrique Iglesias song and Karen giggled.. He kissed her lips and her forehead. His loving eyes is all the reassurance that she needs.

" You know, God only knows the years I have waited for this moment , and all you give me is a smack on the lips and on the forehead." Karen teased.

"Oh Honey, you ain't seen nothing yet!"

At that he kissed Karen, deeply, longingly. Karen simply melted on his arms, and with total surrender, she closed her eyes and let her weight rest on Will arms. Will grabbed the side of the boat for support. The old boat rocked unsteadily, throwing them into the lake. He grabbed Karen as they both plunged into the freezing water. Karen head was the first to appear above the water, Will's head bobbed up and down, frantically trying to stay afloat..

"WILL!! LISTEN TO ME! CALM DOWN!!"

"KAREN!!.. I… CAN'T!!…"

"BEND YOU KNEES AND HUG IT!!!"

"WHA……Just in case…you know.. I'm NOT AN OLIVE!!"

"JUST DO IT DAMN IT! TRUST ME!!"

And at that Will curved himself like a ball. The little air inside his lungs threatened to get out. As soon as he did that , his whole body floated, but his face was still down the water. She held Will's face and said:

"Now, relax, and lay back, stretch your body out. As long as you're relax, you will float.

Will did exactly what she said, and his body floated. It was the most amazing thing in his life, one of his greatest fear faced, together with her.

"I'm doing it Karen.. I'm really doing it.."

Karen swam holding Will's hands. They reached the side of the lake and thankfully embraced the ground. Karen looked at Will. He was breathing so hard, face pale, hair all clinging by his face and there was a weed hanging out of his shirt.

"So, What kind of hero are you again?" Karen said, in a bored tone

Will stared at her, barely catching his breath. He tried to regain composure but the sight of the slimy weed made it hard to keep him from cracking a smile.

"So I guess this is our first date huh?" Will said,

"Hahaha, I guess. So what are we having for dinner? Cream of weed?"

Will gave her a naughty look, She was such a sight. The eerie stray of moonlight silhouetted her form. Her clothes clung to her like a second skin, her hair hung perfectly behind her, not a strand in her face, its ends curling a little, no make up, no lip stick ,no shoes; just a plane clingy dress and her perfect face. She looked like one of those ladies who survived from a ship wreck, and he was her rescuer, well, technically, she rescued him.

"So, is this the part that I get to give you a thank you kiss for saving my life?"

"Hmm, I think you owe me much more than that."

"Oh yeah?'

"Yes, how about a real date honey?"

"Ok, as long as we start with dessert first."

At that, Karen laughed. "I thought you'd never ask. Oh and by the way Will, I love you too.."

**...Page Break...**

"Hey G!" Jack said dismissingly. Grace was sitting in the sofa, eyes puffy, hair disarrayed and mouth half closed. Jack passed her without even glancing.

"Where the hell have you been!"

"Hey, hey, hey!, just in case you didn't notice, I'm not Will, I'm not your wife!"

"I NEED to know, what exactly did you do with my master card!"

"Chill, Bride of Chucky. Geez, one more order of cheap wine on that card and it would have cut itself in half!" he flipped his nonexistent bangs and sat down next to Grace.

"Just give it back!" She yelled, her hair surrounding her face like a lion. Stings of noodles hang on her hair. She was wearing an over-sized white shirt and a denim jumper, droplets of paint covered her clothes.

"I was worried sick Jack! You should have called at least, you haven't been home for THREE days! What the hell where you thinking leaving like that?"

"Well, if you really want to know, I was on a mission. I finally found my true calling. A detective!"

" Whoa…… ha?.. HahahahahahahaHAHAHAha!!" Grace laughed then snorted.

"Laugh all you want woman! That means you are not interested to what I have to say, besides, I think you're in the middle of your lunch right now. And please Grace, I know that I am in the wrong position to tell you this, but , you look like shit." he said empathetically.

"Shut up! That owner wanted to finish this castle three months earlier. I have been working my ass off. He said he's going to have a guest or a gathering or something. And the place needs to be ready by then. The only break that I have since he told me that is a pee break and a snack break."

"Well, that explains the smell.. Peeheew!" Jake said as he waved his hands side ways.

She smacked the back of his head hard with her hand.

"You only get the chance to do that so many times in you freakishly pathetic smelly life! And you just cashed your last lady. And do I need reminding you? Unlike the unattractive looser guys that you have been with, I WILL hit you!" he tossed the card to Grace and started his way to the stairs to go to his room.

"By the way, Karen called, she said she's got something to tell us. We'll go there tomorrow, she said it's important."

"Oh my God that's perfect! I was telling my new friend about how I know the owner of the Walker Manor! He said he would love to meet her. He's into photography you know, oh!, you know what I think, he would love to take a picture of you! You're perfect G!"

"Oh.. Thanks, uhmm, so he like taking pictures of people?" she said enthusiastically

"Nahh, just old things."

"Bitch" she mumbled.

"by the way, I didn't totally forgot about you, silly gurl, lookie, uncle Jack brought you doughnuts!"

"ohh, gimme gimme"

"but don't touch the strawberry filled one, It kinda smelled a bit funny"

"huh? I'm shory, huat was that? Grace said, the side of her mouth covered with strawberry filling, and she was holding what looked like the remaining piece of a doughnut.

"never mind" Jack said...

**...page break...**

"Hey Matt. It's Uncle Jackie calling…pick up pick up wherever you are…So, that Grace Adler person and myself are going to the Walker manor tomorrow. You wanna come with us? Gimme a call back."

A man sat by the fireplace. The light of the fire gave a sinister look to his otherwise innocent looking face. A sly smile crept on his face as he pushed the repeat button of his answering machine over and over again. Holding a wine glass in his right hand, he raised his glass on the air as if making a toast.

_At last, after all the work that I've done, I'll finally get to see her again. This time, she's going to be mine._

He let out a laugh and drank thirstily in his wine glass.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Karen Walker…"

At that, he laughed out loud.

_So many years ago. I didn't know how I made it through the day. Thinking about her. Thinking about what could she be doing. Who is she giving her smiles and laughs to? Who is she spending the day with? I knew the first time I saw her, she was the one. The only woman meant for me. It might have been fate. Of all the places, of all people that I've decided to make a business deal with, I ended up with that fat, excuse for a person Stanley Walker. I was talking to him in the drawing room, trying not to fall asleep. I never understood why that guy would, now and then try to squeeze in a story about his wife. It was really annoying. The fountain pen in my hand was as sharp as it could be. If it wasn't in need of a bigger space for my winery, I could have stabbed that guy in the neck. It was so annoying really. Why would anyone talk about their wife in the middle of a multimillion business deal. _

_Then the answer walked right into the room. _

Matt stood up from his chair, and started walking through many dark hallways. He stopped in front of a thick Mahogany door with steel hinges and started unlock it. He opened it and walk in the very center of the room and closed his eyes.

_With her pink chiffon low cut sleeveless dress. Her hair, flowing at the back of her head, as if teasing me to touch it. She glanced my way for a second and something hot burned my finger. I was taken aback by her beauty that I poked myself with a fountain pen._

He let out a maniac laugh that echoed through the walls.

_Stan must have noticed it. That pathetic pig. He knew that he doesn't stand a chance if I'm around. He turned me down and said he needed to devote more time to his new wife and that it was their honeymoon! I knew he felt it too. Me and his lovely wife's connection. The poor man even took the first flight out Scotland the next day to get as far away from me as possible. Fate is really at my side this time. Making a way for us to meet again. And now, I have one of her closest friend eating at the palm of my hand. Just a little bit more time, my love, and we'll be together…forever. _

He opened his eyes and started lighting the candles strategically placed in every corner of the room. Turning slowly, almost not breathing, he swiftly moved his eyes, inch by inch around the room. That place had always given him overwhelming happiness and, at the same time crippling sadness.

Pictures of the same woman covered the entire wall of the room. He walked to one particular corner and started to take a picture out of his pocket. He looked at it long and hard, holding it with his right hand, and his left hand curved in a fist. It was a picture of a woman and a man sitting in a boat. He carefully tore it, leaving only the woman and pinned it to the wall. He burned the other half of the picture and held on to it until only ash remained.

_You're mine and mine alone. Good night, my Darling. I'll see you tomorrow. _

At that he blew every single candle and glace inside the dark room one last time before closing the door


End file.
